Marcus Vitel
Marcus Vitel, born Lucius Aelius Sejanus, was a powerful Cainite who spent years masquerading as a Ventrue. His deception was so thorough, he managed to become the Prince of Washington without attracting suspicion. The ruse was uncovered during the Clan Novel Saga, and Vitels' unlife was ended by a joint effort of many Cainites and ghouls. Biography Lucius Aelius Sejanus was a Roman soldier who served as Emperor Tiberius' voice, secret policeman and enforcer. Embraced into the Lasombra, Sejanus travelled through Europe, until eventually arriving in America and voluntarily entering torpor. He rose again in 1954 finding that Washington D.C. had grown up around him, and took the identity of Marcus Vitellus, a Ventrue and former Roman Legionaire. The powerful Lasomba entered into a love/hate struggle with Marissa, the former prince of D.C. This culminated in Marissa's death and Vitel finding evidence that Marissa knew Vitel's unknown sire. Vitel is a paranoid control freak of the first order, evidence that Marissa was involved with his sire, along with his acquisition of a magical clasp that makes it surprisingly easy for him to masquerade as a Ventrue (Lasombra do not cast reflections, but Vitel's clasp allows him to do so), as well as his rapid rise to power have all made him certain that he is the pawn in some deeper struggle. Vitel rules D.C. to a degree that no other Prince dares (although he does not control the U.S. government, the Camarilla would squash him if that happened), and is planning to use his influence to eventually launch a nuclear war that will allow him to reconstruct the world in his image. When the Sabbat under the leadership of Sascha Vykos seized D.C in 1999, Vitel was able to flee an attack of the Tzimisce and her thrall, the Assamite Parmenides (apparently, his ruse was so complete that not even the Sabbat knew his true identity). He later attended the Conclave of Camarilla princes that discussed further steps following the rise of the Ravnos Antediluvian. Vitel proposed amassing weapons of mass-destrcution and actively preparing for Gehenna, in a manner similar to the Sabbat and his own preparations for the nuclear war. He was finally discovered as a traitor and met his Final Death through the joint effort of the Ventrue Jan Pieterzoon, Anton Baas, a small army of ghouls along the Brujah Archon Theo Bell and his clan mates Christof Romuald, Lydia, Frankie and Baldur. Vitel took several shots to the body and head (with dragonsbreath ammo). Even so he ruthlessly killed or maimed most of his attackers before being chopped to pieces by Theo Bell using Christof's sword. Character Sheet Marcus Vitel (Lucius Aelius Sejanus)VTM: D.C. By Night, pg. 84-86 Sire: Sybil Nature: Director Demeanor: Architect Generation: 5th Embrace: 31 Apparent Age: Late 30′s Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 5, Stamina 8 Social: Charisma 7, Manipulation 5, Appearance 6 Mental: Perception 5, Intelligence 7, Wits 6 Talents: Alertness 5, Athletics 5, Brawl 5, Dodge 4, Empathy 2, Intimidation 6, Leadership 6, Streetwise 2, Subterfuge 5 Skills: Animal Ken 4, Crafts (Repair) 2, Drive 1, Etiquette 3, Melee 6, Performance (Acting) 6, Security 1, Stealth 3, Survival 4 Knowledges: Bureaucracy 5, Finance 2, Investigation 2, Law 4, Linguistics 5, Medicine 1, Occult 5, Politics 6, Science 1 Disciplines: Auspex 5, Celerity 4, Dominate 5, Fortitude 5, Obfuscate 6, Obtenebration 5, Potence 4, Presence 7, Protean 5, Thaumaturgy 5, Vicissitude 3 Thaumaturgical Paths: Lure of Flames 5, Movement of the Mind 5, Weather Control 5 Backgrounds: Allies 6, Contacts 8, Fame 1, Influence 8, Resources 6, Retainers 5, Status 6 Virtues: Conscience 2, Self-Control 5, Courage 5 Morality: Humanity 2 Willpower: 10 Notes: Vitel’s extra level of Obfuscate allows him to cloak his lineage from anyone who traces it either mystically or otherwise. His extra levels of Presence allow him to inspire rage in others and give him the capacity cut the emotional ties between people. Also, despite his proficiency with Thaumaturgy, Marcus has no knowledge of blood magic. Gallery Marcus_Vitel_1.jpg|Marcus Vitel, VTES card depiction Marcus_Vitel_2.jpg|Marcus Vitel, VTES card alternate depiction Marcus_Vitel_3.jpg|Yet another version of Vitels' VTES card References *VTM: Time of Thin Blood *VTM: Clan Novel Saga Category:Lasombra Category:Fifth Generation vampires